You're my Loveprize in a Blue Moon
by RoxieRouki
Summary: Akihito discovers something that had been hidden from him for years. What could it be? And most importantly, what is he going to do about it?
1. Chapter I - Revelations

**Title: You're my Loveprize in a Blue Moon****  
****Author: RoxieRouki  
Pairing: Asami/Takaba, OC/?****  
****Rating: 18+ (sexual content, violence)****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder**

**Summary: Akihito discovers something that had been hidden from him for years. What could it be? And most importantly, what is he going to do about it?**

**Prelude**

Thunderstruck, he looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. The man who brought him up. The man who scolded him, The man who cared for him and his mother. A provider, a friend, a husband, a father, and now... a lover? Anger seeped through Akihito's gaze. He couldn't believe his dad had been lying to him and his mom all along. Unable to hold it in anymore, he yelled:

"How could you do this to mom? To me? You're saying that you had an affair with a foreigner when I was just a kid... But how do you expect me to believe that it's all over between the two of you since you've been hiding it all this time?"

"Son...", mumbled the man. "She passed away..."

"Then why are you guys getting divorced?", yelled Akihito, obviously displeased of idea that his parents were separating.

"Akihito, my son...", whispered Mr. Takaba. "You have a brother."

**Chapter 1**  
Revelations

Laying on his bed, Akihito was still reflecting on the conversation he had with his dad earlier during the week. After hearing his father's hidden secrets, he was left speechless. Of course, he was angered at the fact that the man who he deeply cared for and respected, cheated on the woman who had brought him into this world. However, he was not sure how he felt about his father's second revelation. His curiosity peeked when he thought about all the questions without answers he had about his alleged brother. Who was he? What did he look like? Would he accept Akihito as his legitimate brother? At that thought, Akihito grimaced. Why in the world would he bother with his father's love child? The boy covered his eyes with his forearm and exclaimed:

"What the heck should I do now?"

"How about dinner?"

Akihito jumped at the sound of the oh so familiar deep voice that reverberated from the hall.

"Asami!", he yelled. "What the hell? You scared me. Why are you home so... early?", he said, trying to hide his disarray.

"What's the matter?", asked Asami, leaning on the door frame of Akihito's wide opened bedroom.

"It's...", mumbled the boy, hesitating. "It's nothing."

"Well, if you say so."

Asami had slowly made his way to Akihito's bed and was now sitting right beside him.

"A... Asami? What are you doing?", he asked, anxious. "I told you that I don't want to talk about it."

"Who said anything about talking?"

After getting the expression he was looking for from his lover, he pushed him down and forced his lips onto his. Asami licked Akihito's lips, which prompt them to open. His tongue then made its way inside the boy's mouth, exchanging a burning hot kiss that seemed to be endless. Finally, the man pulled away, leaving Akihito blushing at the thought that more was coming. The photographer was already hard just from the kiss. He wanted more, and Asami knew it.

"If there's something bothering you, don't worry. I'll make you forget.", he whispered, lightly stroking the growing bulge inside Akihito's pants.

"Aah... A... sami?

Asami pulled the boy's rock hard member out. He started teasing it with his tongue, slowly licking and sucking on his balls along his length to its head.

"Aah... Oohh...", he moaned, while holding on Asami's hair. "More..."

Asami quickly pulled away and begin to thrust his fingers into Akihito's body.

"Aaah! Ow! Asami! Don't be so rough!" said the photographer, tears running down his cheeks.

"Nonsense.", said the man. "You like it rough."

Asami had now inserted three fingers into Akihito's ass, relentlessly thrusting them in and out.

Pleasured by Asami stroking his sweet spot with his fingers, he moaned over and over each time it was hit by the man's touch. Suddenly, the fingers were pulled out and the pleasure dissipated. Surprised, Akihito turned his head around to face his lover only to find his lips formed the signature smirk that the man had always borne ever since their first encounter.

"Tell me what you want, Akihito.", ordered Asami, obviously enjoying himself.

"What?", retorted the boy, blushing. "No way!"

Asami abruptly grabbed the photographer's swollen and dripping cock.

"This must be at its limit. Just look at how wet it is... And here too.", said Asami, rubbing the outside of his lover's entrance. "I wonder what would happen if I were to leave in its present state?", he asked, amused.

"Damn you, Asami.", whispered Takaba. "You're evil..."

A few seconds later, another whisper coming from the boy's mouth was heard.

"Just do it..."

"Come again? I can't understand when you don't speak clearly. What is it that you want me to do to you now?

"Fuck me..."

"Hmmm?"

Akihito's lustful eyes stared directly into the man's golden gaze. He then repeated:

"I want you to fuck me."

As soon as the words came out of the boy's mouth, Asami's huge and throbbing sex thrust deep into his lover's ass.

"Aaah!"

"Good boy.", praised Asami. "You swallowed it in all at once."

"Shut up! Don't say things likah... aah!"

Akihito wasn't able to finish his sentence since the businessman had already started ramming his cock back and forth into his moist and vulnerable asshole that only he could taste. Shameless and taken by the pleasure, he shouted:

" Aah! It feels so good when you're inside me. More! Asami! More!"

Asami took Akihito's cock in his hand. Tightening his grip around it, he violently started stroking it up and down as his hips pushed his own shaft deeper into his lover's body.

"I"ll fuck your brains out.", he murmured into Akihito's ear.

"Aah... Asami... I'm coming! Aaahhh!", he moaned on top of his lungs.

The man didn't bother letting Akihito finish. He pushed his muscular body against his lover's slender built and with one last thrust, he climaxed inside him.

A minute had passed. Exhausted, Asami laid down next to the boy, drawing him to his chest. Akihito always regretted showing this side of him to Asami, but he couldn't help it. Asami knew how to lure it out and teased him until he got what he wanted. He was the only one he would ever have.

"Hey... Asami?"

"What is it?", he sighted, eyes shut.

"My dad cheated on my mom with a foreigner twenty-three years ago. They're getting a divorce..."

Asami sneered and said:

"And you don't know if they're splitting custody or who's getting all of it?"

"Shut up!", shouted the boy. "You're not funny! I'm not a kid anymore! In fact, I'm a big brother now!", he added, regretting it as soon as it slipped out.

For a moment, silence filled the bedroom. Then, as if Asami had guessed what it meant, he said:

"So, there's more of you?"

He lit the cigarette he had taken from his jacket.

"Well, how about that?" he said, smirking, the cigarette in between his lips.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter II - A case of mistaken identity

**Title: You're my Loveprize in a Blue Moon**  
**Author****: RoxieRouki**  
**Pairing: Asami/Takaba, OC/?**  
**Rating: 18+ (sexual content, violence)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder**

**Summary: Akihito discovers something that had been hidden from him for years. What could it be? And most importantly, what is he going to do about it?**

**Chapter 2**

A case of mistaken identity

Awaken by the sunlight that pierced through the curtains, Akihito who was still terribly sore from last night's passionate embrace, realized that Asami's warmth had vanished. He was alone.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
After sleeping in for a few more hours, the boy decided it was time for him to get up. He stretched, then dressed. He wore the usual; a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Since he first heard about his father's treachery, all he could think about was his parents' divorce. No. That was a lie. His mind revolved around something else. An important detail revealed to him during the conversation he had with his dad a few days ago. At first, he was surprised, but happy that his father invited him out to dinner. The boy knew he was a busy man. Little did he know that it was to confess and unravelved his darkest secrets. Akihito had to face it. Even if he didn't know him, he deeply cared about the boy who had to live his entire life without a dad. Akihito thought about what his father had said to him at the restaurant, shortly after he had calmed down. Mr. Takaba spilled everything he knew about his lover's offspring. At birth, the boy was named after the Tōhoku Shinkansen rail line. Aoba was the name used for the all-stations shinkansen services operating between multiple city districts, including Tokyo and Sendai, where Mr. Takaba and his lover had first met. At the age of 22, he was attending the prestigious Waseda University, a private academic establishment located in Shinjuku. At that time, Akihito remembered that his father confessed being surprised that his son, Aoba, made it into Waseda. His mother wasn't particularly

wealthy. He doubted that she had left him anything after her shocking death... Akihito couldn't get his father's expression out of his mind. The impregnated guilt on his face said it all. Death by over the counter drugs. Ibuprofen, naproxen, acetaminophen, aspirin, taken all at once. A tragic, painful, slow death. A suicide.

At that thought, the reporter looked up. The Waseda University was standing right before him. He was almost on campus ground. When the red crossing light turned to green, the reporter proceeded. He was nervous, but determined. He would find his half-brother and step into his life whether he wanted it or not. Unlike his father, he had guts. Guts that told him it was the right thing to do. He was honest and true to his feelings, although he wasn't about to admit it. But for some reason, a certain someone always knew how to pull his strings and like a puppet make him submit. The photographer winced. Asami was definitively a good puppet master when it came to business, but there's no way he was going to tame him. Staring off in space, the reporter was suddenly brought back to reality when a passerby bumped into him and dropped his heavy textbook on his foot.

"Aa... oww."

"Oh no, sir! I'm so sorry!", apologized the young man, repeatedly bowing to his elder.

"Haha... No harm done...", he retorted, picking up the textbook and reading the name of the tag stuck to it. "Takaba... Aoba... AOBA TAKABA! YOUR NAME IS AOBA?", he yelled, open-mouthed.

"Why yes, Aoba is my name. But Takaba is..."

Akihito didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He grabbed the boy's small waist, lift him up, and hugged him.

"Wow...", murmured Aoba, stunned. "I didn't know you were such a fan. I typically get that from girls, but I'm rather flattered.", he said, smiling.

The boy was slender, but you wouldn't be able to tell because of the uniform he was wearing. He looked smart, dashing, and almighty in the honourable private institution's colours. His hair was jet black, short, but layered, which complimented his delicate facial features. He was short, but his deep green eyes more than made up for it. No wonder he was so popular with girls.

"Excuse me, sir.", said the boy. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! Right.", retorted Akihito, back to his senses. My name is Takaba Akihito, daily news reporter. You can call me Akihito of course! I was looking for you. I heard so much about you."

"Well, who hasn't?" he giggled. "I'm the new buzz of this month after all. I'm making my debut as an idol under a renown professional academy I got into thanks to connections my mother had at Waseda University.

When Akihito heard the word "mother" coming out of the student's mouth, he lowered his eyes and said:

"I'm sorry about your mom..."

"Don't worry too much about it umm... Akihito-san?", he said, hesitating to call a complete stranger by his given first name so casually." She'll be back someday."

"Oh! Right! Of course!", Takaba said, thinking he was probably buddhist.

"You're such a great big brother, Akihito-san.", complimented the young man. "How about we go to the nearest café together? I'll even allow you to interview me at absolutely no cost to you!", he said, concluding with a playful wink.

Agape, Akihito thought about how he was blessed to have such a cute and talented little brother. He was relieved that Aoba had accepted him right away. His father must have mentioned him a few times and he probably abhorred the same feeling towards their relationship. Without hesitating any longer, the photographer accepted the boy's invitation and they both started walking towards the nearest coffee shop of the district.

Sitting down at a table located on the terrace behind the shop, Akihito and the boy both slurped the mocha frappuccino each had ordered for themselves with satisfaction.

"Enjoying your frappuccino, Akihito-san?", asked Aoba.

"Of course! It's delicious. I've never been to this place before."

"It's one of the best in the neighbourhood.", the boy said. "I'm glad you like it.", he concluded, wearing a skittish smile on his peachy pale lips.

"The pleasure is all mine.", retorted the reporter, still slurping on his frappuccino.

"I have to admit that I wasn't exactly sure what you were after, Akihito-san.", he paused for a few seconds. "But I think I get it now.", he said, maliciously grinning at his interlocutor.

The photographer, bewildered, swallowed the warm liquid too quickly. It ended up in the wrong pipe, which made him ceaselessly cough for a minute. He promptly wiped the saliva coming out of his mouth with his sleeve and asked, confused:

"What do you mean?"

The young man took the photographer's hands into his and brought his face close to his.

"Akihito-san, you're looking for a scoop, aren't you?", he said. "Earlier, I told you that I would grant you a free interview. But, I lied."

Leaning forward, he whispered into the reporter's ear:

"You're cute. How about coming to my place? I promise you'll be satisfied after we're done."

Akihito suddenly yanked his hands away from the young man's.

"What are you saying?", he asked, dumbfounded. "Are you out of your mind? We're brothers. That's immoral!"

The young man stood up instantaneously. He was visibly annoyed since his friendly pale green eyes turned as dark as the night.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", he asked. "You've been flirting with me this whole time. Don't play dumb. You must have heard I was also into guys. Come on! It's all over the news. The public is well aware that I am openly bisexual.", he added. "And what is this brother business all about? Don't make me laugh!", the idol exclaimed. "We're not brothers. Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"What the... But... But, didn't you say your name was Takaba Aoba?", the reporter asked, baffled by what was happening right now.

"It's Aoba TAKEDA.", sighted a very angered young man. "Sensei spelled it wrong, you see?", he said, holding his textbook in front of the journalist's eyes. "If you had let me finish my sentence earlier, this misunderstanding would have never happened, idiot!"

The photographer, too embarrassed to say anything, stared at the stranger that was standing in front of him until this one finally said:

"Don't tell me you're really looking for Takaba Aoba.", he sighted, irritated. "Are you a relative of his?", he asked.

Akihito took his courage in both hands and retorted:

"Listen, I'm sorry I have mistaken you for him. But, he's my half-brother and I'm looking for him? If you have any information on his whereabouts, please tell me me!", Takaba pleaded.

Takeda looked at him with disgust.

"He goes to Waseda", he said. "When he's not at school, he's working at Shangri-La Hotel. I only know this because as an artist, I've been invited countless times to parties hosted in one of their many ballrooms."

"My brother works at one of Tokyo's most reputable hotel." Akihito mumbled to himself.

"Don't get me wrong. He's nothing important. I'm not sure what he does, but I've always seen him dirty as shit from afar. In fact, I don't even think he's allowed anywhere near hotel guests.", Takeda concluded with a haughty expression plaguing his face.

Leaving the reporter hanging on his last words, he turned around and started walking towards the exit. Unexpectedly, he gave Akihito one last look and said:

"I'm warning you, Takaba-san. He's a real anti-social, cold, stubborn asshole. I hate his guts. You won't get anything out of meeting him. It's best to give up before you're disappointed.", said the young man still standing from a distance. "He's not cute like you.", he finished, giving Akihito a quick wink from the corner of his eyes as he made his way out.

After the young man had left the coffee shop, Akihito now sitting by himself had even more on his mind now than he previously did a couple hours ago. That kid said some pretty disturbing stuff he thought. What he suppose to believe him? I guess he'd find out soon enough...

**To be continued...**


End file.
